Forever Waiting for You
by NaraTemariS2
Summary: The first time Kara got a glimpse of the name on Alex's wrist, it was an accident.


So! As much as I LOVE/ADORE/ANDON Soulmates AU, I...am NOT good at writing them XD But I gave it a try. I do hope you enjoy it =)

xxx

The first time Kara got a glimpse of the name on Alex's wrist, it was an accident.

Every since meeting Kara, Alex had been wary of showing it to her, in fear that the Kryptonian symbols meant 'Kara', while Kara's said Lucy L. - it'd not be the first time when one soulmate's name meant a platonic relationship. So Alex had hidden hers. The truth was there, written on her wrist, underneath a leather band. Kara knowing, wouldn't change it, but Alex could to hope.

Then, one day, after Alex had just showered and had barely finished changing, her sister barged in demanding they do something together, just the two of them. Alex's arms had been up, hands running through her hair, and wrist completely in sight of Kara's eyes.

Her reaction was not what Alex was expecting. First there was the awaited wide eyes and open month. Followed by a kind of joy dancing in Kara's eyes along with an amused smirk. But then...then there was a deep sadness on her face.

"Kara?" She had asked. "What...what name is on my wrist?"

And then Kara told her that the name was Astra In-Ze. That the woman was her beloved aunt. An amazing woman and general of the armies of Krypton. A woman that was, and here Kara's voice had broken along with Alex's heart, most likely dead. Kara had held her that night. They stayed in, outing forgotten. Alex took comfort in her sister, as she sobbed liked she hadn't since her dad died, for a woman she had never met, and never would. In silence, later, Alex asked Kara to describe her. Her sister did one better; she made her a drawing. The woman was beautiful... and it pained Alex even more that she'd never meet her.

As the years passed, Alex continued to cover her mark, but the pain never really went away. She still couldn't understand why the name wasn't crossed... Kara couldn't explain it either, and she said that maybe that meant they could have hope. Her eyes had even shone at the times, but Alex had refused to allow herself to do the same. Hope... it did not sound like something that would help her in the long run.

She decided to ignore it. Dates came and went, though she never managed to hook up. Whenever she started to kiss someone, the drawing Kara had made for her, long ago, would come up on her mind and she'd feel disgusted with herself. It was not fair... she couldn't have the woman she was meant to be with, but she couldn't be with anyone else either.

The DEO came as a blessing. She threw herself into work, into protecting her sister. And into putting every single alien she found behind cells. How dare they be alive, when Astra was not? Her sister becoming Supergirl, and all the chaos that ensued after that served as a big distraction. And just when Alex thought that she was over it, that she'd be able to just leave her life without looking at the wrist all the time, she was captured. By Hellgrammite.

She was about to tell whoever it was that was walking in her direction that she'd not reveal anything, when she saw who it was. _Her_. Exactly as Kara had described her, white streak of hair included. In front of her, was her soulmate. Astra In-Ze.

"Astra..." She couldn't help but breath out the name. A name that she'd had engraved in her head and heart since she was in college.

The whispered name made Astra stop, and look at her inquisitively.

"How do you know my name?" Astra asked, approaching her carefully.

"I..." Alex hesitated, but she could not come up with a lie. She didn't want to. So many years thinking that the woman in front of her was dead and now..."It's been engraved in me since forever..." The agent said, raising her hand. The leather band was still there, but a look of understanding downed on Astra's face, her hand going instinctively to her own wrist.

"Alexandra..." She said in wonder. Alex normally hated when people called her by her full name, but this? She could get used to this.

Without her knowledge, or permission, a smile formed on Alex's face. She'd been searching for so long. Waiting hopelessly for so many years. And here she was. Here they were. In a far from ideal setting, but still, they had met at last. And if the smile forming on Astra's face was anything to go by, she was thinking along the same lines.

Before they could trade any other words, however, a red and blue blur came through the roof, crashing on Astra's form.

Oh, well... this was gonna be fun.

A smile still in place, Alex called out to her sister.

"Will you please stop beating my soulmate, Kara? I just found her!"


End file.
